


(undone)

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She put him together… and now she takes him apart.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(undone)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Merlin Rimming Meme](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/81380.html).

She put him together, tempered metal into armor and fashioned him a gleaming sword to carry away from her; stitched him together, wound her favor into the very thread of his surcoat; mended him when he returned to her, world-weary and torn apart, his honor frayed and his strength about to unravel.

She's bound him to her, her mouth moving over his and her hands tangling in his, kissed him in the middle of battlegrounds and atop battlements, stood at the edge the world and promised him they'd put their shattered lives back together time and time again.

And now she takes him apart.

*

Gwen cards her fingers through Lancelot's hair, rests her palm at the base of his neck, and leans in to kiss him, full and deep. He groans against her, half-exhausted and half-aroused, and his eyes darken the way they only do for her. When they kiss it's graceless, the taste of salt and sweat and each other all over their lips, and Gwen feels arousal curl inside her once more that night.

She loves the taste of his skin the best, loves the roughness of his stubble against the flat of her tongue and the smooth line of his spine as she mouths down the length of his body. He arches beneath her, willing and helpless and twisting his fingers in the damp sheets, and says her name in a slow, deep voice.

Gwen loves this: the small, soft sound Lancelot makes when her tongue touches the base of his spine, just above the cleft of his arse, and traces wet, ticklish patterns there. Then, the small, desperate sound he makes when she teases him and reminds him she's the one who knows him best, knows him inside out and knows the arch of his back and the tensing of his muscles.

Gwen wets her tongue and wets her lips, licks gentle and careful for a moment until she feels the tremor run through Lancelot. He loves this, too, though he never says and has never found a way to tell her how he craves this, to be unwound, unbound by her, how he wants to be helpless and struggling under her fingers and tongue.

So she gives him what he needs and what she wants; she licks around the tight, warm opening and presses inside with the just the tip of her tongue. Lancelot shudders, makes a sound like begging, and Gwen draws back to just breathe against him. A sudden, violent shiver passes through him, and his skin is sweat-slick when Gwen brushes her palm over his back.

Because he won't beg of her, not in words, not even in half-formed pleas, Gwen waits until Lancelot's body yearns towards her. Then she licks inside him once more, curling her tongue and pushing, always pushing him to break and to know he can break apart for her. She finds that space inside him that makes him come for her, hard and painful fast, and tongues against Lancelot until desire and want lick like flame inside her.

*

"Gwen," Lancelot murmurs, voice broken and beautiful, and leans in to kiss between her breasts. His body is a curve of warmth next to hers, his hand palming her stomach.

"Keep touching me," she says and smiles, kisses his lips and licks into his mouth, lets him taste himself.

He rests his forehead against hers; his hand is warm between her thighs; he finds her clit, wraps himself around her and slips his fingers inside her.

And if she falls apart, if the world spins out of control and the castle around them feels too small, too dark and quiet, then Gwen will pull him closer to feel the stutter of his breath and heartbeat against her skin.


End file.
